The Rabbit Who Loves Strawberries
by LonerReader
Summary: IchiRuki one-shot! First Bleach one-shot so hope you guys like it! Bleach Tite Kubo One-shot LonerReader


She lay in her own blood, the black kimono soaked in the front and back. Her lungs felt like the ocean was weighing down on them. It was so utterly painful, she couldn't even move. She just had to die this way...but why by Kaien's blade? She knew she deserved it, even if it wasn't really Kaien. It was fair, but why now? Why now when they were so close to rescuing Orihime?

'Oh great,' she thought, 'I think one of my lungs just collapsed.' 

Breathing in soundlessly slow, she thought of Ichigo. She knew he'd get Orihime. She just knew it.

Thinking of Orihime, Rukia felt a pang in her chest. 

'Wait, am I...dying? What was that...feeling?' she asked herself, staring down at the ground. Her lids were even starting to close, but she kept thinking of everyone. But every time she thought of Orihime or Ichigo, her heart would feel as heavy as her lungs, as painful as the opening in her abdomen. What was this feeling?

Rukia felt more presences in the room. She recognized them immediately; Byakuya and Hanataro.

'Brother, what are you doing here?' she wanted to ask. She was unable to move though. She felt a presence she hadn't felt there in the room; an Arrancar. Suddenly, Hanataro's Spiritual Pressure went weak. 

'Hanataro...' she thought solemnly. 'Ichigo, please win.' Then, everything sank into darkness. 

卐▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬卐 

Ichigo felt as if he was flash-stepping now, chasing down the way he thought Orihime would be. 

Spiritual Pressure was spiking up everywhere. Had they all gone into Bankai? They must've been having a bit of trouble to be going to such big extremes. 

While running with Nel in his right arm's care, he suddenly stopped when a certain person's Spiritual Pressure weakened strongly. 

"Rukia," he thought aloud, Nel shifting in his arms.

Suddenly, in the room they had approached in, a light bounced off Ichigo's back from behind him, illuminating the room. 

"So you've noticed," a voice said, clearly hearing what Ichigo had said. Turning around, Ichigo was face-to-face with one particular Arrancar. He continued speaking, "I thought you were only a kid with brute strength."

There was a pause for a moment before he started speaking again, hands on his pockets and his voice nonchalant. 

"Quite frankly, I'm amazed that you have some decent abilities."

"I know you," Ichigo said slyly, eyeing the emotionless Arrancar.

"Its been quite a while, right, Soul Reaper?" the Arrancar asked. Ichigo stared up at him, remembering him. The Arrancar started walking down the steps, one at a time, his steps bouncing off the walls of the enormous room. It would have irritated Ichigo if it weren't for Nel, the innocent Arrancar, staring up at the intimidating Arrancar. She was afraid.

Ichigo remembered this Arrancar. He had appeared in Karakura Town twice. The first time to report something back to Aizen, and the second time to retrieve Grimmjow. 

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo spoke, realizing the name of the dangerous being coming closer to him. 

"How interesting that you know my name," Ulquiorra began, coming closer and closer to Ichigo with every step he took down. "I don't think I ever told you my name." 

Ulquiorra reached the bottom of the stairs and faced the orange-haired Soul Reaper.

"At any rate, Rukia Kuchiki is dead," he said bluntly, catching Ichigo off guard. 

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the unmoving Arrancar as the words settled in: Rukia is...dead. Where did her Spiritual Pressure go?!

"What?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. 

"More accurately, she and Espada number nine killed each other. Her body was covered in wounds, and she was run through by a trident. She couldn't have survived." 

Realizing where Ulquiorra was getting to beforehand, Ichigo moved on instinct and spoke, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just a moment ago I felt Rukia's Spiritual Pressure decrease. You weren't fighting her. There's no way you would-"

"Synchronized awareness. That was one of Aaroniero's, Espada nine's talents." As Ulquiorra continued, Ichigo's heart started to drop to his stomach. 

'No! Rukia can't be dead!' Ichigo thought in a rush.

He started started walking the other way, going to find Rukia.

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asked incredulously.

"I'm going to save Rukia," indigo replied, determination in his voice. 

"I told you: she's dead," Ulquiorra said, trying to persuade the Soul Reaper of the truth.

"I don't believe you," Ichigo said, not letting his determination leave him. He would save Rukia. He had to. He needed to. 

"You're very stubborn," Ulquiorra said bluntly. "Is it a good idea to leave without killing me?"

"I have no reason to kill you," Ichigo replied. 

"And what do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra asked, curiosity enveloping him. 

"You may be my enemy, but the fact is, you haven't hurt a single one of my friends yet," Ichigo explained. 

"I see," Ulquiorra said back, turning to face the back of the Soul Reaper. "What if I tell you that I was the one who forced Orihime Inoue to come to Hueco Mundo?" 

Ichigo flash-stepped, only two thoughts running through his head as he engaged in battle:

'We wouldn't be in this mess-Orihime wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't come, Ulquiorra!'

Ichigo's sword clashed with Ulquiorra's wrist, his Spiritual Pressure flying.

'Rukia wouldn't be involved in this either! The person I love most...wouldn't be dying if you hadn't showed up! Dammit...Rukia...' 

卐▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬卐 

Rukia's eyes suddenly fluttered open for the tiniest second, feeling Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure high before her lids closed again, enveloping her in darkness once again. 

'Ichigo.


End file.
